Kingdom Hearts III Rendition Plan
by gamePsycho11
Summary: Sneak Peak of a future project. SPOILERS INSIDE! Don't click me if you don't like spoilers!
1. Reasons

**This is an explanation about my reasons for wanting to make a KHIII rendition.**

**The actual game was fun to play; but the plot, character elements, moveset, the final battle with Xehanort, and the ending left me longing for something better!**

**What's worse; talking about this with my good friend, XFangHeartX, has led to our first real argument. She's explained on DeviantArt about her plan for a fan-sequel. And while I admire her enthusiasm and optimism, she doesn't realize that it's impossible for to do a fan-sequel with the ending that KHIII gave.**

**But I'm also mad at myself, because it made me realize one of my major flaws. Whenever I have a disagreement with someone; I just dig my heels in, not changing my mind and being firm; but that just makes things worse!**

**I HATE MAKING AN ASS OF MYSELF! And Fang, if you read this, from the bottom of my heart, I'm truly, very sorry...**

**But, I feel like I need to do this rendition. I'm a hardcore Kingdom Hearts fan, and I waited 12-13 years for Kingdom Hearts 3. But the game we got left much to be desired for me. Now I feel like there's a big empty hole inside me, that won't be filled unless I do this story...**

**…...….Anyway...**

**There's going to be more chapters with all the pros and cons explained, so...**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**If you haven't finished the game or hate spoilers, turn back now!**

**If not, proceed at your own risk...**


	2. The Good Stuff

**Okay, let's start with the good parts of the game.**

* * *

**The new abilities and move-sets were pretty fun to use.**

**The new team attacks were awesome, as were the new Heartless that we'd never seen before! The Attractions blew me away!**

**Fighting the Rock Titan this time around was actually pretty tough compared to the first game.**

**All the new worlds were fantastic and more spread out than in previous games. Having NPCs throughout the areas was a lot better than the whole place being strangely deserted.**

**I always love it when the original voice actors return for their Disney roles. Granted, not all of them returned, but a good number of them did!**

**The GummiPhone was a funny thing to add, but very fun! It was a Kingdom Hearts iPhone~! XD**

**And I'm so glad that Roxas, Xion, Namine, Terra, Aqua and Ventus all returned!**

* * *

**That's everything I loved about the game.**

**Everything I didn't like will be covered in the coming chapters...**

**Again, don't like spoilers, don't read.**


	3. The Length of the Game

**The Length of the Game**

* * *

**Maybe it's just me, but I felt like KHIII was the shortest game of the series. Well, at least the ones I've played. The first game, Re-Chain of Memories, the second game, Birth By Sleep, 358/2 Days, and the third game.**

**I know what happens in Dream Drop Distance, but Re-Coded and all the X ones...I'm completely in the dark...**

**I kind of tried to breeze through the game to get to the final battle, so that my fears from seeing the final trailer could be cured. I also wanted to see if what I've been waiting for since the first game to happen, actually happened! (Brownie Points for anyone who can guess what I was waiting for. I'll be saving that complaint for last)**

**Maybe some think it was longer because they went out to find all of the Lucky Emblems. I found more than a few, but not all of them.**

**Also, there were no Tournaments at Hercules's World! I loved those things, from the first AND second games!**

**Plus, no optional superbosses like Sephiroth or Terra's Lingering Will! Now, I'm not saying they should have brought back the One-Winged Angel, and Terra's Lingering Will wouldn't have worked; but give us something at least! Maybe something new and original...**

**Any of those last two things could've made the game longer.**


	4. More Worlds & Gummi Ship

**More Worlds & Gummi Ship**

* * *

**Another problem with the length of the game was the amount of worlds.**

**This time around, we only had 9 worlds (10 if you count Pooh's Story Book.) In game 1, we had 12 worlds, game 2, 13 worlds!**

**We only saw Radiant Garden during cutscenes, but we didn't get to visit it again! With the new quality and landscapes of the worlds, that would've been awesome! Plus, no Final Fantasy characters!**

**I know the writers said they weren't needed anymore because KH is now so popular, but I disagree. You can't have those characters play such essential roles in the earlier games, and then just write them off.**

**And, some of the things in the worlds was tedious and unnecessary. Like Remy's cooking minigames. I kinda also hated what the plot was in the Toy Story World. Splitting the World in two? Really?!**

**And the ship battles in The Caribbean were fun, but needlessly tedious. Plus, the underwater battles didn't make sense. How were Sora, Donald and Goofy able to breathe underwater indefinitely?**

**And where was the rest of Davy Jones's crew?!**

**I also was hoping the Gummi Ship sections would be like Kingdom Hearts II. Those were incredibly fun!**

**This time around, they felt as tedious as the first game.**


	5. Sora

**Sora**

* * *

**It's not that I hated Sora this time, it's just some creative choices seemed to digress him as a character in KHIII.**

**Why would he lose all of his abilities? I hated that! Especially because he didn't have his Drive Forms!**

**Also, what was this "Power of Waking"? Can anyone answer that for me?**

**Also, he seemed to be more immature this time. Sora's always had a silly side, and he's a little gullible, but he's not a complete idiot. But this time, he seemed a little dopier. He didn't even know what a "Fist Bump" was! And he's a teenager!**

**Also, he seemed to get ridiculed and picked on by everyone, especially Donald. It's like now, all because Sora failed the Mark of Mastery, Donald treated him like a child who couldn't do anything on his own! A far cry from treating him like an equal in Chain of Memories and KHII!**

**And, why was he the only one capable of defeating all the 13 Darknesses during the final battle?**


	6. Kairi

**Kairi**

* * *

**Before I get into Kairi's character, let's talk about her voice actor.**

**I recently discovered that her original voice actor, Hayden Panettiere, wasn't even asked to return for KHIII! Fans asked her on Twitter if she'd return, but she replied "No one's asked me"!**

**It's not that Alyson Stoner does a bad job, but she was only brought in as a replacement before because Hayden had health problems, which is completely understandable. I can understand not being able to return because of health or scheduling problems (Like if she filming something else), but not even being asked?!**

**It's just like when Hideo Kojima didn't bring back David Hayter to voice Snake for Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain & Ground Zeroes. It never sat right with fans, and it led to some bad blood between Hayter and Kojima. And with good reason; he had the role for two decades!**

**Now, as for Kairi herself; she was given the chance to be a Keyblade Warrior, but she once again became the damsel in distress!**

**WHAT THE FUCK?!**


End file.
